


Meeting the Parents

by sstwins



Series: Ever After High Flash Fiction [4]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Faybelle comes to Briar’s house to meet her parents. Things don’t quite go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I used a random generator to pick a word, and the word was 'arrival'!
> 
> Request for an anon on Tumblr!

Faybelle fluttered her wings nervously, almost knocking over the suitcase resting beside her on the doorstep… castlestep? She’d never seen a place so big. Briar’s family castle was so large that it was like the size of a small town. Briar had warned her about the size of  it… but Grimm, Faybelle had still been caught off guard.

It felt very odd to be standing outside such a place, but Faybelle didn’t know how to get in. The doors were huge, and there was no bell in sight. Ugh, she knew that she should have invited Briar to her own house first. It was small and plain, but also dark and dingy and just perfect. But Briar had insisted that her parents wanted to meet Faybelle, probably wanting to ensure that she wasn’t evil and planning to stab their daughter in the back.

Faybelle had been standing outside for so long that it was starting to get a little uncomfortable. She had wings, so why couldn’t she just fly over the wall? Grabbing her suitcase, Faybelle flapped her wings and zipped straight up into the air, fluttering over the stone wall and then dropping quickly like a stone. She hadn’t realize that the suitcase was so heavy. Faybelle uselessly tried to flap her fairy wings more to ease her fall, to no avail. Her crash landing was  thankfully softened, though, by someone’s body. The pair rolled across the courtyard, Faybelle finally landing on the bottom The wind was knocked completely out of her. As she waited for her vision to stop spinning, she noticed two shadowy figures approaching from the corner of her eye. Her vision finally cleared enough tor Faybelle to see who she’d knocked into.

The girl on top of her, who Faybelle could only just now see was Briar, smiled hesitantly, giving a wave to her parents, who were staring at the pair in a mixture of shock and strange fascination. “Hey, Mom, Dad,” Briar laughed nervously. “Uhh, I want you to meet Faybelle!”

**Author's Note:**

> Fic requests are open!!
> 
> Check the link below for more info! You can send in requests on Tumblr or here in my mailbox!  
> http://sstwins.tumblr.com/post/157758018497/fic-requests-are-open#notes


End file.
